


Dear Mama

by Rainbow51743



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kinda, Rare Pairings, kind of spy au?, more like strong dislike to friends to lovers, this is my favorite ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow51743/pseuds/Rainbow51743
Summary: Dear Mama,I know I’ll be able to catch this murderer. People’s lives depend on it! This is the sole reason why I decided to join this team in the first place: To save people. And that’s what I’m gonna do.Love,Ezor





	Dear Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is one of my favorite ships but there's unfortunately not a lot of support out there for it. I thought hey, why not make it, myself. So I hope you enjoy!

> Dear Mama,  
>  I’ve finally been put on my own mission! It only took about three months of harassing Zethrid until she gave me it. It’s not something lame like last time. This time I’m actually going after someone dangerous, an assassin! A bunch of celebrities have been disappearing lately, all of them dying from either a major accident or an apparent suicide. It’s really tragic, of course, but my team has discovered that their deaths didn’t happen oh so easily.  
>  Every single one of them had died the day after a major party. All of the ones who committed suicide were by a very specific brand of painkillers. All the accidents were vehicle related. It was too much of a coincidence for us not to look into. We set up cameras at a party and guess what?? We saw a cloaked figure drop some pills into a celebrity’s drink. The next day, they were pronounced dead from suicide.  
>  So today Zethirid came up to me like “Ezor! We need you to solve this case” and of course I said yes! I know I’ll be able to catch this murderer. People’s lives depend on it! This is the sole reason why I decided to join this team in the first place: To save people. And that’s what I’m gonna do.  
>  Love,  
>  Ezor 

“You’re joking.”  
Zethrid sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “No, Ezor, I’m not joking. Listen, I know th-”  
“Lotor?! You want me to work with Lotor?” Ezor got out of her chair, eyes wide with disbelief. Zethrid let out another sigh.  
“Ezor, you’ve been working on this project for six mon-”  
“Five and a half!”  
“Five and a half months. But you’ve found nothing. You need help.” Zethrid smiled weakly at the death glare that Ezor sent her.  
“Let me get this straight, you want me to pretend to be Lotor’s girlfriend so we can get into parties together? Why would we have to be dating?”  
Zethrid looked tired. “You’ll be less suspicious that way. I know that you have your… opinions about Lotor, but, listen, he’s really not that bad. He’s intelligent, both academic and streetwise.” Ezor let out an angry huff. Zethrid continued, “Let me give you another option, Ezor. I take this investigation away from you and let a different department handle it.”  
The young woman let out a defeated sigh before she nodded. “Yes ma’am.”  
One hour later, Ezor knocked on the door to Lotor’s office. She was greeted with a sweet “Come in” that almost made her gag. She opened the door and walked in. The room smelled faintly of flowers, something that she would normally stop to appreciate. One little thing ruined the picture, however.  
“Ah, you must be Ezor,” A man stood up out of his chair, offering his hand to Ezor. His hair was a brilliant white, and he had a similar dark skin tone to Ezor. He looked her over, taking in her features and her brightly dyed hair. “I’m Lotor, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ezor looked at his hand before she shook it.  
“Nice to meet you, Lotor. So… we’re working together. I had a few ideas on where we could start. First off, I fo-”  
“Woah woah woah.” Ezor’s eyes flicked up to meet Lotor’s, her annoyance clear. Lotor simply smiled. “Sorry to cut you off, dear, but let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, hm? We can’t just jump into battle plans if we don’t understand each other.”  
Ezor’s eye twitched. “What?”  
“You heard me. You have to pretend to be my girlfriend, Ezor. We need to establish some sort of chemistry, hm? Even if it’s strictly platonic.” Lotor sat back in his chair, gesturing to one across from him. “Please, dear, take a seat.”  
Ezor sighed softly before she sat down. Lotor continued, “Zethrid has requested that we spend some time together outside of work. I think that’s a brilliant idea, don’t you?”  
No, Ezor did not think that was a “brilliant” idea. “Right.”  
Lotor smiled. “Right. Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow? I know that we’d be cramming a bit for time considering that the ball is the day after, but I have alcohol.”  
The ball? Ezor hadn’t heard anything about a ball. Lotor picked up on her confusion. “Oh, right, Zethrid told me to tell you this. There’s a ball in two days. Every actor, singer, artist, whatever, is going to be there. We agreed that it would be the perfect place for our little target to strike, so we’re going there.” Ezor nodded slowly. Looks like she would be buying a dress on her way home that night.  
“Alright. What time should I come over tomorrow?” Ezor spoke to Lotor, her tone sharp. She was not a fan of this idea, and she wanted to make sure that Lotor knew it. He smiled.  
“What about five? We can have dinner together and then we can just.. Hang out.” Ezor didn’t want to do this. She wanted to solve everything by herself. Or maybe she could be on the case with Acxa or Narti or literally anyone else. But if she wanted this job, then she didn’t have much of a choice.  
“Five sounds good. Email me your address.” Lotor smiled a bit. It was obvious that Ezor was unhappy. It amused him.  
“Wouldn’t it be easier to text? It’s much faster, and I always have my phone on me.” He took his phone out of his pocket to prove his point before he opened the contacts page, offering it to Ezor. Ezor nodded. “Right.”  
She took his phone, typing in her name and number before sending herself a text. She stood when her phone buzzed from her pocket. “Perfect. I have work to do, so I’ll be on my way.” She hated Lotor’s stupid smirk. She hated his little nod. She hated it as he stood up and opened the door like a proper gentleman.  
“After you, my dear,” She hated how he cooed.  
“Ezor is fine, thank you.” She glared at Lotor before she walked through the door, anger in her eyes. She was not looking forward to tomorrow night. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me at rainbow.rp.jpg on Instagram! This story was originally one of my prompts to rp but I loved it so much that I couldn't help but write more! Feel free to leave kudos or comments or whatever! Thank you for reading and big boy thank you to daikonradishh on Instagram for proofreading!  
> My goal for this is to post every week but I really can't promise anything haha...


End file.
